


you're all mine.

by seunggwans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, mingyu's in there if u squint AHHA, slight angst maybe? not really. idk, some strong language, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunggwans/pseuds/seunggwans
Summary: break ups are rarely easy. for hansol, this one especially isn't. however, as the long summer days drag on, he might find that what's meant to be will be.





	you're all mine.

hansol chwe has been single for about a month. it hurts him to say it, but yes, he and the love of his life had gone their separate ways after about a year and a half of sticking it out through their high school careers. they’d ended on the worst terms possible. after a few weeks of realization that they weren’t all that happy with each other anymore, hansol had been broken up with during a screaming fight over the phone. given, they both should have known that a mature relationship in their first year of high school probably wasn’t completely possible. it was both of their fault, but hansol refuses to believe that he’d done anything wrong.

27 days later (hansol’s been counting), he still finds himself thinking about boo seungkwan. even now, as he’s getting ready to go out with some friends, the stupid, blond buffoon is running through his mind. everything he said on the night they broke up, everything he said the day before that. hansol remembers it all. he wishes he didn’t.

a few days after the break up, they’d tried talking to each other again, as friends, but it was just awkward and sad to the both of them. hansol thinks that maybe if they were to speak again at this time it would be easier. before, he felt like he was talking to a corpse. a brick wall, maybe, would be a better term. but for some reason, as he slips on his sneakers, he has a strange feeling of hope in his chest. seungkwan isn’t dead, after all. he’s just not hansol’s boyfriend anymore.

ping.

a sudden shrill noise rips hansol away from his thoughts. when he looks over to the source of the sound, he sees his phone screen lit up. it displays a text message from his friend, seungcheol. 

[7:32 pm] seungcheol hyung: hey where d fuk r u. ive been sitting here wit wonwoo 4 like ten minutes its rlyyyyy awkwarddd. y is he so weird lol

hansol scoffs as he picks up his phone. he texts seungcheol a simple message in response. 

[7:33 pm] vernon: he’s not. give me 5 more minutes.

ping.

[7:33 pm] seungcheol hyung: the movie starts in 10 HOW R U GONNA GET HERE IN TIME IF UR TAKING 5 MORE MINS TO GET READY U DUM FUK

[7:34 pm] vernon: it’s walking distance, hyung. i’m out the door already. 

as hansol shuts the front door behind him, calling out to his mother that he’s leaving, he tries to shake the terrible feeling in his gut.

 

sure enough, when hansol walks up to the cinema at 7:45, seungcheol is standing out front with wonwoo beside him. they seem to have broken the awkward tension. they’re laughing. hansol is grateful for that. he approaches them somewhat timidly, as he’s more than a little bit late. 

“dude, finally!” seungcheol says when he sees hansol. he pulls the younger into a rough hug and hansol tries to squirm his way out of it. wonwoo smiles as he watches on in awkward silence. “if we’ve missed any of that movie, i’m gonna punch your dick until it falls off.” 

“i’m not that late,” hansol argues once he’s finally pulled himself out of seungcheol’s headlock. “they’re probably not even through with the previews.” 

seungcheol continues to mock him and prod at him for a bit, but they eventually do go inside. thankfully, wonwoo had taken it upon himself to buy hansol’s ticket for him. hansol’s promised to pay him back afterwards. he doesn’t even really know what movie the three of them are seeing. it had been proposed as an idea to get hansol’s mind off of things, though those things should have already been off of his mind about a week earlier. 

that doesn’t matter to him as he walks down the aisle of the theater, searching for a seat. he feels himself slowly starting to relax in the company of his two best friends. he thinks that maybe he really could sit down and enjoy this movie without overthinking things the way he tends to do. that is, until hansol sees him.

‘him’ being boo seungkwan. he’s sitting in the third row back, accompanied by a tall, buff looking guy with shaggy brown hair. it’s abrupt. hansol didn’t even mean to look that way. he thinks for a second that he’s mistaken, since the lights in the theater have already begun to dim, and maybe it isn’t really seungkwan. but he can tell from the way seungcheol suddenly tries to usher him quickly to the front row of seats that his eyes hadn’t deceived him. behind him, he hears a whispered, “oh god” from wonwoo, which only further confirms his suspicion. what really makes him sure though, is the way the blond head of hair whips around quickly to look at him. 

their eyes meet immediately. hansol isn’t sure of what his face looks like, but it can’t be good, since seungkwan seems to be somewhat taken aback. his eyes are wide and his lips are puckered in that familiar way hansol knows so well. as he’s shoved to the front of the theater, he turns his head to maintain the eye contact. that’s when seungkwan offers up a shallow smile and a small wave. hansol waves back in shock. he hears the guy sitting beside seungkwan grumble something along the lines of, “who’s that?” 

“none of your fucking business,” hansol wants to say. but he doesn’t. he simply faces forward and takes his own seat in the middle of his friends. the three of them sit through two terrible movie previews before hansol, who’s shaking, speaks up.

“tell me the guy he’s with is ugly,” he says. his friends both crane their necks to look behind them. wonwoo is the first to answer.

“he’s hideous,” he lies.

“yeah, he’s really terrible,” seungcheol agrees. “if you’re an eight, he’s like a negative four.”

hansol sinks low in his seat, not believing a single word. whoever the guy is, he’s gorgeous. he looks better in a t-shirt than hansol has ever looked spiffed up in his entire life. seungkwan’s doing fine without him, he thinks. 

after one last movie preview and at least three minutes of seungcheol and wonwoo chatting over him, hansol is wishing he’d stayed home. the theater around him has finally gone completely dark. he takes a deep breath in through his nose and lets it out through his mouth, trying to relax once more so he can actually enjoy the movie. seungcheol puts an encouraging hand on top of his, patting him as if he were a toddler. it makes him feel a little better. 

the movie had started out alright. it’s a comedy. hansol hadn’t been very invested in it in the beginning, but he has chuckled once or twice. the thought of seungkwan sitting feet away from him has only crossed his mind a few times since the movie began. he’s almost completely immersed in it, his mind clear, until some sort of stupid joke is made on screen and he hears the most heartbreaking sound he’s ever heard in his life. 

seungkwan’s laugh. it’s loud, bubbly, and sudden, just like hansol remembers it. it becomes hushed after a second, and the the stranger that seungkwan came with giggles too. hansol almost doesn’t hear it over the sound of his own heart shattering. that’s when he decides he can’t sit down anymore. 

he stands up, ducking out of the way of the giant, bright screen and murmurs to his friends.

“i’m going to the bathroom, do you guys want a soda or something?” 

he barely gives them time to answer before he rapidly shuffles up the aisle to the door. it had been two “no thank you”s anyways. before he can rethink it, he deliberately stares at seungkwan as he makes his way up to the door. seungkwan stares back. though he knows it’s silly of him, the hopeful feeling in hansol’s chest returns with a swift jolt. 

he opens the theater door and slips through it before too much light seeps inside, then he’s off on his way to the restrooms. his thoughts are racing quicker than his feet and before he knows it, he’s facing himself in the mirror. he turns the tap on and dips his hands under the water before it has the chance to warm up. he splashes the cold water up onto his face as if it’s going to do anything for his scattered mind, then looks back up at himself. 

“fuck,” he grumbles. it’s not a pretty sight. he suddenly feels like he’s ready to just keel over and die. no wonder seungkwan left him. he’s ugly. he lifts the collar of his shirt up and drags it over his face to soak up the water, then ruffles his hair in an effort to make it less awful. he spends a few minutes in front of the sink, talking himself out of his terrible state. he shouldn’t stay here much longer, he decides, or seungcheol and wonwoo might worry. 

he’s in the middle of straightening his shirt out when he hears the door hinges squeak. thinking it might be one of his friends already seeking him out, he quickly runs his hands over his face. to seem a bit more nonchalant, he rips a paper towel out from its dispenser and pretends to dry his hands. his eyes are pointed to the ground, where he sees two sneakers approach his until the tips of their shoes meet. he looks up to see seungkwan standing right in front of him.

he doesn’t know what to say. he figures seungkwan doesn’t either, since he’s not speaking. after seconds of just staring at each other, hansol settles for something simple.

“seungkwan,” he says dumbly. 

“hansol,” seungkwan replies. 

that’s all it takes for hansol to completely lose control of himself. he doesn’t know whether to cry, shout, or both. he’d love to just simply die, but he finds an option somewhere in the middle. without thinking, he drops the paper towel and places his hands on either side of seungkwan’s face and kisses him. seungkwan doesn’t seem to have a problem with it since he’s not pushing hansol away, but he doesn’t pull him closer either. hansol decides that it speaks volumes. seungkwan hadn’t been chasing after him. he probably just needs to piss or something. in seconds, hansol pulls himself away. 

when he does, he stands in silence and watches as seungkwan’s eyes flit open. then, before hansol can say anything, an open palm is smacked straight against the side of his face. it stings, but he knows he deserves it. bringing his own hand up to hold his red cheek, he cowers under seungkwan’s gaze. then seungkwan’s lips are on his again. 

this kiss lasts much longer than the first, and the sting in hansol’s cheek has almost completely disappeared by the end of it. when he can look at seungkwan again, his cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes are darting between hansol’s own. 

“i’m sorry,” hansol mumbles.

“me too,” seungkwan breathes. his hands are clenched in fists on hansol’s chest. hansol’s arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. “we should leave,” seungkwan says. 

hansol’s eyes widen.

“what do you mean?” 

“let’s go,” seungkwan repeats. “let’s go somewhere else. i don’t want to sit through the rest of that movie like this.”

“what about your date?” hansol asks. despite being completely lost, his heart his racing. he feels just like he did at the beginning of their relationship. he’s so confused but he’s still so in love. a month apart was too long. 

“who cares?” seungkwan says. it’s more of a statement than a question, but it’s good enough for hansol.

they prance sneakily out of the restroom hand in hand, hansol stumbling behind seungkwan. for a second, he thinks about all the serious talking they’ll have to do about this later, but the thought soon diminishes. as they exit the theater and dance out into the hot summer day, hansol knows that no matter what repercussions come with their escape, he’ll be happy by the end of it. he just has to remember to text seungcheol and wonwoo at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic here (i've written many but never posted them LOL)  
> hope u ENJOY! it was just a little warm-up write before i started working on a much more...... detailed fic... with a plot n stuff ;)  
> stay tuned (:  
> (it's gonna be formatted way better too just so u know LOL)


End file.
